Call me on the line
by love-fool
Summary: Sequel to A Summer to Remember. It's Gordo's freshman year, as the twists and turns of high school approach him...how will he deal? [Discontinued]
1. A socalled New Beginning

Call me on the line  
  
Chapter One: A so-called "New Beginning"  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or the character of Aubrey, or the title of the story, which is a lyric from a Nikka Costa song, which is on the Zoolander soundtrack, which Hollywood Record's owns, not me. I suggest you read "A Summer to Remember" before reading this. The story will be in Gordo's POV, yes the whole story.  
  
  
  
I got out of my mom's corvette and slung my backpack over one shoulder. This was going to be an interesting year, I thought. This year I have a girlfriend, Parker, and all my friends and their friends to hang out with.  
  
  
  
I then opened the doors to Hill Ridge High and walked in with a spring in my step and took all the sights and sounds in. The constant chatter of the hormonal teenagers, opening and shutting of lockers, the various cliques of kids, and the cheerleaders trying to do a pyramid in the middle of the hallway, while the football players gawked. I noticed one of the cheerleaders, shoulder length jet black hair, skinny frame, and piercing eyes. That must be Lacey, the self absorbed wench that spilled soda on Lizzie and got eight people kicked out of a restaurant and a waitress fired. I had never met the girl, but I heard Lizzie and Jared talk about how much of a bitch she is. Jared Zimmerman, my best friend, Lizzie's boyfriend. He right-hooked a guy in the nose to protect her at a party. I like that kid, and I trust him with Lizzie.  
  
  
  
I spotted Parker and Lizzie having a civil conversation, I should have brought my camera, this is a landmark in history. They were sitting in an open classroom just talking about anything and everything. Where did Lizzie's "I hate Parker" side go? They were even laughing about something and I wanted to see what it was.  
  
  
  
"And this is a picture from when Gordo and I were in preschool, wasn't he just adorable as elmo for Halloween?"  
  
  
  
I stopped in my tracks to see Lizzie, Parker, and Miranda looking through one of Lizzie's photo albums from our preschool days. Is Lizzie now my embarrassing mother who shows pictures from my preschool days to my girlfriend? I could feel my face getting redder and redder by the second. Parker then started to laugh up a storm which caused Lizzie and Miranda to laugh with her.  
  
  
  
"Relax Gordo! These are just the pictures Lizzie took when we were playing Frisbee that day," Parker said as she playfully slapped me on the back.  
  
They began looking at the pictures again, until their expression went sour as they all studied one picture with some guy sitting on a bench.  
  
  
  
"Oh shit," I heard Parker say.  
  
"What? Huh?"  
  
"Gordo, that guy is Leo, my cousin, the one who Jared beat the living daylights out of," Parker said as she started to put it back.  
  
  
  
"He was watching us?" Miranda said as her eyes got big.  
  
  
  
"No necessarily, he goes to the park for reasons I don't know of," Parker said with a shaky voice. She didn't know the answer, which really frightened her.  
  
  
  
I then grabbed the picture out of Lizzie's hand and studied this Leo guy. He was tall with golden spiky hair and almond shaped eyes. He looked like a real ladies man.  
  
  
  
"What are you crazy people doing in a classroom, before homeroom?"  
  
We all turned around to Jared standing in the doorway of the classroom in some model type of pose.  
  
  
  
"It's schedule time!" He shouted as to incite some type of 60's dance party.  
  
  
  
I struggled trying to find my schedule in my cargo pockets, until Parker informed me, I was...sitting on it.  
  
"Homeroom!"  
  
"Crump," Parker and Lizzie said simultaneously.  
  
"How about you, David?" Jared said as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Myers," I said, looking down at the floor trying not to laugh in Jared's face.  
  
  
  
"What a coincidence! So do I!" I heard a perky voice say.  
  
  
  
I turned around to see a girl I had never seen before. She had long brown hair with blonde highlights and wore a red sweatshirt and jeans. Lizzie and Jared seemed to know her, since they walked over to her and dragged her towards me.  
  
  
  
"Gordo, this is Aubrey, Aubrey this is Gordo, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife! You may do a dance," Jared yelled as he plummeted his fists on a near by desk. Aubrey looked at Jared suspiciously as Parker tried not to laugh.  
  
  
  
"Jared, dude, I can't marry him," Aubrey said seriously.  
  
"True, he is ever enslaved by Parker's spell, you evil witch," Jared yelled as he pointed to Parker and jumped on a desk.  
  
  
  
"Quiet down, I don't want to see you in the afternoon, if you're like this in the morning," a teacher said as she entered the classroom. "My name is Miss Cloonan, do any of you have me for Drama and Literature?"  
  
  
  
The teacher had wavy blonde hair and wore very bright red lipstick. She wore a red turtleneck and a print skirt and looked to be in her 20's. I then glanced at my schedule and saw that I did have her sixth period.  
  
"I do," I meekly said, thinking she might blow up on me like she did Jared.  
  
  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"David Gordon, but you can call me Gordo."  
  
  
  
She skimmed through a packet with what seemed to be information about each student, as she read, her eyes went big. Was there something wrong with my information?  
  
  
  
"Well, Mr. Gordon, it says you were recommended for a tenth grade class. Why didn't you seize the opportunity?" She questioned as her voice went weak.  
  
  
  
"I-I was? I didn't know."  
  
"This is why I didn't want to teach Middle School, they seem to keep things secretive about each student's accomplishments, yet again, what do I know? Here, want to look through the class roster to see if there's anyone you know in your class?" She questioned as she ripped off the cover page of the packet.  
  
I looked over the sheet. Ronnie Jacobs, Claire, and Leo were the only people I knew on the list besides myself. Mostly everyone else went to Jefferson.  
  
  
  
"See anyone you know," Miss Cloonan asked me as I became glued to the piece of paper. "David, I mean Gordo, please don't fall asleep and drool on it, I need it for sixth period."  
  
  
  
"Oh, here," I said as I handed it back to the exasperated teacher.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's almost time for homeroom, I'll see Mr. Gordon sixth period and I hope the rest of you have a great year," she said as she left the classroom.  
  
  
  
"Two words, crazy lady," Jared said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"She seemed nice," Miranda said in Miss Cloonan's defense.  
  
"Good thing we all have lunch together," Lizzie reminded us.  
  
I was thankful we had lunch together, even though it was the last lunch period of the day.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day went by fast, up until sixth period. I have no clue what Jared's problem is with Miss Cloonan, but I thought she was nice. I entered the classroom, to see I was the first one there, even before the teacher. I found a desk in the middle row, in the middle of the room. Very few people were in my class, I counted maybe, fifteen at the most. The bell then rang, buy Miss Cloonan was nowhere to be found, until she came running in with her bag of lesson plans.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Drama and Literature, I'm your teacher, Miss Cloonan. If any of you aren't supposed to be in this class, leave. If any of you are afraid of public speaking, tough, everyone will participate or they will get an automatic "D" in this class. I may sound harsh, but I take Drama seriously, it's what separates us, from the animals." "I thought that was differentiating between right and wrong," a female student argued.  
  
  
  
"What's your name, Miss?"  
  
  
  
"Holly Adams."  
  
  
  
Wow, that was Parker's friend from sixth grade, she looked very different from her sixth grade self. In sixth grade she was the witty, shy girl who would never get caught participating in class. Now she was part of the drama club, or so it appeared by her appearance.  
  
  
  
"Holly, I've heard about you. You got transferred from Hill Ridge Junior High to the Johnson school of the arts in sixth grade, right?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, I thought we were privileged to have David Gordon whom was recommended for tenth grade classes, but you just blew him right out of the water, didn't you?"  
  
"I guess," she said as she played with a tendril of her brown wavy hair.  
  
  
  
A moment later, a girl of what appeared to be Spanish descent, ran into the classroom at lightning speed. She wore a black low cut shirt, jeans that tied up in the front, and black boots. She had cherry coke red hair and black lowlights here and there. Her pine green eyes looked very bright against the medium color of her skin.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, a giant could get lost in this school," she said trying to make a joke.  
  
  
  
"And your name is?"  
  
"Dea Alberto."  
  
"Take a seat next to Mr. Gordon, please. This lateness thing won't be a habitual thing, right?"  
  
  
  
"Right," she said out of breath. "Who is Mr. Gordon?"  
  
"Curly top boy in the middle row, take the seat to the left of him, the seat between him and Miss Adams."  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
She sat down and started almost gazing at me, sure she was attractive, but I had a girlfriend, one who I liked a lot, and I wasn't going to throw it down the toilet for some girl I didn't even know.  
  
  
  
"First play we're going to is Romeo and Juliet, by Mister William Shakespeare. Then after that we'll be reading 'The Count of Monte Cristo' and then we'll be at Thanksgiving break. Before I go on, do any of you know Mr. Dig?"  
  
I raised my hand and so did Claire, it was odd, we were of different positions on the Social ladder, yet we had something in common.  
  
"He's my fiancé."  
  
Wow, she was so much different from Mr. Dig in that she was pretty uptight and he was easy going, but I guess in some cases opposites attract.  
  
She continued to ramble on about the curriculum and how she had just bought her first TV in six years and was addicted to NBC on Thursdays and Dea continued to be infatuated with me.  
  
  
  
This was going to be one weird year..  
  
  
  
[A/N: This chapter took me three days to write in that I had to rewrite it and edit it and the whole nine yards. The Drama and Literature is based on my English teacher and she will become a key character in this story. It was also kind of hard for Gordo's point of view, but I wanted to do that and I am no quitter! Ok, I'm really getting off topic, please read and review, I really appreciate it] 


	2. After Hours

Call me on the line  
  
Chapter Two: After Hours  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
  
  
All of us, meaning Parker, Lizzie, Miranda, Jared, Aubrey, and I went to the Digital Bean after school to celebrate overcoming the first day of school with out making complete buffoons of ourselves. I couldn't help think about Dea, staring and gawking at me all through Drama and Literature. I had never seen the girl before and she just glued her eyes at me the whole time?  
  
"Why can't we go to cheerleading practice and watch the cheerleaders trip and fall over," Parker said with a snicker.  
  
  
  
"I would laugh myself into a mental institution," Aubrey said trying be serious as she fiddled with her hair.  
  
  
  
"Holly Adams is the biggest smart ass this school has seen! GAH! I mean she can't try to hide her smartness intellect brain thing, but no! She has to make us look stupid," Jared said raising his hands in the air and yelling.  
  
  
  
"H-Holly Adams? What does she look like," Parker said eyeing Jared seriously.  
  
"Wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, has a soft spoken voice," Jared said as he looked up at the fluorescent lights.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god! Holly's back," Parker squealed happily.  
  
  
  
"Who's Holly," Aubrey asked with a scared expression on her face as Parker became over come with joy.  
  
  
  
"Holly was Parker's best,"  
  
  
  
"IS my best friend."  
  
  
  
"Can I continue? Anyway, Holly left in sixth grade to go to an art school or something and she's back, she's in my English class," I said as everyone had glazed expressions on their faces.  
  
  
  
"My favorite part was with the pony," Jared said as he rested his head on the table.  
  
  
  
"There was no pony," I informed him.  
  
  
  
"Gordo, he knows that, he was just being sarcastic," Lizzie said in his defense.  
  
"Egghead knows that, Lizzie," Aubrey shouted at her.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Gordo, I just feel the need to defend him," Lizzie said embarrassed.  
  
"That's ok," I reassured her by touching her shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch my girlfriend, David," Jared said raising his eyebrow.  
  
I hated how Jared called me "David". I thought he was a happy go lucky guy who never got serious about anything, except Lizzie. He made sure no guy would harm her, including me. I call that a little bit possessive, but personally I think that Jared might lack the brain power to be possessive. Ok, let me reword that, Jared is a tad obsessive but very protective of Lizzie. At least he's not Ethan Craft or Leo.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Jared," I said not looking him in the eye.  
  
  
  
"I've been a tad, jumpy, since the whole Leo incident, sorry," Jared said looking down at the table, like a child who had knew he had done something wrong.  
  
  
  
"Oh look, there's Lacey," Lizzie said.  
  
"Let's get her kicked out of the Digital Bean," Jared chirped happily as he clapped his hands.  
  
  
  
"And she's with Dea Gloria Alberto a.k.a. the girl who every guy likes but she is very picky when it comes to guys she wants to date," Aubrey said as if she were a tape fast forwarding.  
  
  
  
"That's one long nickname," Parker said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Lacey and Dea walked over to our table with fake smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
  
  
"Hey everyone," Lacey said cheerfully.  
  
We all looked at anything, but Lacey, unfortunately I found myself looking at Dea's butt as she bent down to pick up whatever fell out of her pocket. I then moved my line of sight right to Parker who was focusing on the Digital Bean sign that was just about to burn out.  
  
"My, my, aren't we a bit morbid today," Aubrey said cunningly about Lacey's almost all black outfit which consisted of an extremely dark plum lacy tank top, black pinstripe pants and about four inch heeled black leather boots.  
  
  
  
"I would be too if I were wearing that outfit," Lacey retorted about Aubrey's red sweatshirt and basic denim jeans.  
  
"It's not Halloween yet, darling. It's September, too early to look like Elvira," Aubrey said happily as she high-fived Miranda, Lizzie, and Jared.  
  
  
  
"Do us a favor, and get yourself kicked out of here," Jared said with a hysterical laugh.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Dea, we don't need to hang around vagrants like these," Lacey said as she flipped a ringlet over her shoulder and dragged Dea away from the table.  
  
  
  
"She is such a bitch," Lizzie said with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
I had to agree, this was my first time meeting Lacey and she was one egotistical bitch. She was worse than Kate, probably worse than Claire.  
  
  
  
After an hour or so later I went home. As I opened the door to my house, I saw my parents sitting on the couch with what looked like something important to say.  
  
  
  
"David," my mother said seriously.  
  
"Did I do something?" Of course was my first reaction.  
  
"No, no, no," my father reassured me.  
  
"It's just that, our office is having a dinner party on the fifth of October and we didn't know if you wanted to go or stay over at the McGuire's," My mother said as she filed her nails.  
  
  
  
"You can bring your little girlfriend if you want," my father said tauntingly.  
  
  
  
"Speaking of girlfriends. Be careful, do NOT break her heart or her dad will be over here in a split second," My mother commanded me as she shook her finger at me. She kind of reminded me of Lois from Malcolm in the Middle at that very moment.  
  
  
  
"I won't mom. I like her, a lot."  
  
  
  
"Good," they said concurrently.  
  
  
  
I then went to bed. I had survived the first day of school. Only about 179 to go.  
  
  
  
[A/N: I also wrote the last chapter of the story so I know what's going to happen; I just have to develop it. Also, I want to thank the reviewers so far, you know who you are, for writing such great reviews. As the donkey from Shrek says, "I love it!" I'm glad everyone appears to like this story and its prequel. Please read and review, I want to make sure this story doesn't put anyone to sleep. *Laughs*] 


	3. Lady Problems

Call me on the Line  
  
Chapter Three: Lady Problems  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
  
  
A week later, I sat doing my Geology homework at my desk in my room. The teacher was bitter man named Mr. Oleander whom was in his mid-thirties at the time. I also started thinking about my science partner, Ryan, and how he uses me to vent just because my parents are psychiatrists.  
  
~*~Flashback, Ninth Period Geology, Room 197~*~  
  
  
  
".And that's how Igneous Rocks form, by Melting and Solidification. Anyone got any questions? Good, now do the lab on forming Igneous rocks and turn in the questions on page 45 tomorrow for credit, any late homework and I'll just scream," Mr. Oleander said, actually screamed at us, before going back to whatever it was on his laptop.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Gordon, can I ask you a question," Ryan asked me as he tapped me on the shoulder. Ryan was a guy of Columbian descent; he had jet black hair, kind of bushy eyebrows, and dark brown eyes. The guy was even shorter than me, which was amazing at the time.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
  
  
"Ok, I'm having problems with my girlfriend I've had since 8th grade. See, our one year anniversary is coming up, which is really great and all, but I really like this other girl and."  
  
Ryan's voice was cut off by the PA system.  
  
  
  
"Good Afternoon students, sorry for this interruption. Ok, my name is Miss Cloonan and I teach Drama and Literature for ninth grade, if anyone is interested I have my own advice line which is sponsored by the school. I don't want any questions like, "Oh, what can I wear to school?" or "Who's cuter Johnny or Dave?" The advice line is open from 3:15 to 9:00 Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday. The number is 345-0923, thank you!"  
  
  
  
"Back to your lab," Mr. Oleander screamed at us.  
  
  
  
"So, what should I do?" Ryan asked shyly.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, call that line."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, like I'm going to ask some teacher that I don't know, about my love life."  
  
"Yeah, but you barely know me."  
  
"I know but, I see you and your girlfriend, Posey, you make her go gaga over you. I can't do that with Casey, but I can with Tricia."  
  
  
  
"My girlfriend's name is Parker."  
  
"Well, sorry," He growled at me sarcastically. "You're living in happy pappy land, while people like me are living the real world. Soon you're happy paradise will come crashing down in front of your eyes before you know it. Then you'll be a pathetic depressed soul like I am."  
  
  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Wow, you can never really know a person, even though I had known my science partner for a week, I thought I had him pretty well figured out, but hey, you never know. You can never really truly know about anything, that's the way life is. That's why my motto is "Expect the unexpected". To me it's kind of an oxymoron, how can you expect the unexpected when it's unexpected? Yet again that is my way of interpreting it, so if you don't agree, so be it.  
  
  
  
[A/N: Yes I admit, this chapter is kind of filler. I want to see "A Gordo Story" so badly! I don't want to give anything away, so go to TVTOME and see what it's about. Please R/R, it's highly appreciated. I want to thank Hyper, the no name reviewer, JOHANNA, ceecee, keeponwritin, and Sadie133 for reviewing so far. For me it's really easy to Gordo's perspective because I'm almost exactly like Gordo, except in the fact that I'm a girl. LOL. This story is going to be pretty long, I will try to update every few days or so at the least.] 


	4. Analyze That

Call me on the Line  
  
Chapter Four: Analyze That  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. I own characters unfamiliar to the series except Aubrey, whom is owned by keeponwritin. The name of this chapter was inspired by the new Robert DeNiro movie "Analyze that", I don't own that either.  
  
  
  
With the hustle and bustle of High School, one must prioritize. This year is going to be harder than last year in that I have a girlfriend, which adds one more thing to my list of priorities. Now, I know what you're thinking, will this be like Brooke Baker all over again. The answer to that is no. See, Brooke was a demanding, selfish person who wanted whatever she wanted, when she wanted it. Parker isn't like that. Parker is charming, thoughtful, artistic, clever, and beautiful. She goes with the flow and lets me spend time with my friends.  
  
  
  
Lizzie McGuire. Lizzie has been my best friend since she was born. I've shared my deepest thoughts with her, and she has done so with me. Many people have criticized me for not being more than just friends with Lizzie because we are "soul mates". Just because it happens in poorly made, stereotypical teen movies, doesn't mean it will happen in real life. I may come off sounding harsh, but I seriously don't think that Lizzie and I are exactly a match made in heaven. We are meant to be friends and nothing else.  
  
  
  
At the time I was writing this in my journal, there were two more hours till my third date with Parker. I didn't really know what to wear or anything and I didn't feel like bringing my video camera out and doing some type of confession thing. I don't know, this time I felt different when I was going out with Parker. I felt butterflies in my stomach, flying at full speed, and bumping into each other. I decided to call Lizzie.  
  
  
  
"Hello," The voice said on the other line.  
  
"Is Lizzie there?"  
  
"Sorry Gordo, Lizzie has a friend over that she's helping to get ready for a date. Lanny can't come over since he has a ton of homework, Melina's grounded for who knows what, and MJ can't come over because he's grounded for putting gelatin in the washer. And you're the only one I can talk to, because Lizzie is helping Parker get ready for her date. I can't believe they're friends, even after Lizzie sat on her Titanic lunchbox in fifth grade."  
  
  
  
Ok, this was some amazing coincidence, the one time I called Lizzie's house because I want to try to calm down; she's helping Parker get ready for a date, with me. Lizzie McGuire and Parker McKenzie, friends, helping each other, what's going to happen next?  
  
  
  
"Are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. Just thinking."  
  
"So Gordo, you're smart, right? How can I pull a prank against Lizzie and Parker, without them noticing?"  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm going on a date with Parker."  
  
"That's your girlfriend? Yeah, she is kind of hot, she has funny eyebrows though."  
  
"I have to go, bye."  
  
  
  
I hung up the phone before Matt was able to answer. Lizzie wasn't being a help, so next person to call was Miranda.  
  
---Ring---  
  
---Ring---  
  
---Ring---  
  
  
  
"Thank you for calling the Sanchez's, if you have a call for Eduardo, Daniella, or Miranda, please leave a message after the beep, and if you don't, we still know you called. We have caller ID."  
  
---BEEP---  
  
"Miranda, it's Gordo, um-  
  
  
  
"Hi Gordo, it's Miranda's mother, Miranda went over Lizzie's house."  
  
"Oh, ok, bye."  
  
"Ok, see you around."  
  
  
  
I hung up the phone; I really needed some moral support right now. The butterflies in my stomach accelerated in speed during their flight around my stomach. The phone then rang, who could it possibly be?  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gordo, its Aubrey, do you have Mr. Oleander for Geology?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately."  
  
"What was our homework Thursday night? I was absent." "The questions on page forty five, they're kind of easy, if you know what you're doing."  
  
  
  
"I think I can handle the challenge," she said sarcastically. "Who's your science partner?"  
  
  
  
"Ryan Gomez."  
  
  
  
"Ha! He is so short! Maybe five foot at the most! I have Dea Alberto, she's ok, nut she constantly talks about you. 'Oh, Gordo is so cute and sexy' and blah de blah de blah."  
  
  
  
"She said that, about me? Doesn't she know that I have a girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
"David, I don't know, probably not, she is a huge ditz."  
  
  
  
"Will you stop calling me, David? It's irritating."  
  
  
  
"Fine, your new name is Malcolm, like the kid from that TV show."  
  
  
  
"I met him, nice kid; he went out with Lizzie for maybe a week or so."  
  
  
  
"Wow, if Jared found that out, he'd get a makeover to look exactly like him to impress Lizzie."  
  
"No he wouldn't, Jared is not that crazy."  
  
  
  
"Gordo, he is, last year in Algebra he got detention for singing 'Farmer in the Dell' with Leo, isn't it funny that they're not friends anymore? Kind of sad, I've talked to Leo, he is one lonely guy. It's very sad, want to know something even sadder?"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"He likes Lacey."  
  
"Wow, that's not unexpected, they do seem to have some chemistry together. Look Aubrey, I have to go, date with Parker."  
  
"Later."  
  
I hung up the phone; it was nice talking to Aubrey for a change. I then got dressed and got ready for my date with Parker, we were going to the Digital Bean, nothing special. Maybe the reason I was so nervous was that I had a necklace I was going to give her. It was a random gesture that said, "Hey, I like you." I had gotten the necklace when I was at the mall with Lizzie and Miranda; Miranda helped me pick it out. The necklace was on a sliver chain and had a purple heart, not too shabby.  
  
  
  
I then walked out of my house and walked towards Parker's house. It was about a fifteen minute walk there, which wasn't so bad. Ethan Craft was following me on his skateboard the whole time for some reason, probably out of curiosity, but curiosity killed the cat. Like how Ethan spotted a cloud that looked like a donkey and ran into a bee hive. Parker's house was pretty normal, yellow siding with blue shutters. Her parents were nice and trusted me. I don't get it, I try to be bad but it doesn't work out, oh well, maybe it's better off that way.  
  
~~~  
  
Parker's sister, Celia, opened the door with a grin on her face.  
  
  
  
"David, Parker will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
Why was everyone calling me David?  
  
"Um, ok?"  
  
"Parker!!! Get your ass down here," Celia yelled to her sister.  
  
  
  
"Can I put my eyeliner on first?"  
  
"NO! Get out of the house now, I'm having company over."  
  
  
  
Celia then ran up the stairs and came back down dragging Parker down the stairs by the hand.  
  
"Celia! I wasn't ready! I don't want him to me like this."  
  
"Well, he has," she replied coldly. "Right now in fact."  
  
  
  
"Gordo, you're here, early," she said shyly.  
  
  
  
I didn't see what the problem was. She looked great in her white peasant shirt with her dark denim jeans and brown boots. Kind of Angelic if you ask me.  
  
  
  
"You look great, let's go."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"We could be here for hours, let's go."  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
There was something wrong, I could tell. Her normal squeaky tone of voice was soft and worried. She seemed like a child who was afraid to tell their mother that they broke an expensive vase. Her eyes were glued to ground as we walked to the Digital Bean.  
  
"Is the ground getting interesting," I asked jokingly.  
  
"Same as usual," she said delicately.  
  
"Before I forget, I have a present for you."  
  
Maybe this will cheer her up.  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
  
  
Questioning a gift? Something was definitely wrong with Parker. She was very depressed. What could have happened? I would know about it. Maybe she and Lizzie had a fight while Lizzie was helping her get ready.  
  
  
  
"So, did Lizzie help you get ready for the date?"  
  
"That's not why I was over there," she said bluntly.  
  
  
  
"Parker, what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Where should I begin?"  
  
"Um, I don't know." "My parents are getting a divorce, my sister got knocked up, and I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that you're cheating on me," she then burst into an uncontrollable sob.  
  
  
  
Where did she get such an idea? Me cheating on her? That was one improbable idea. I would never, never in a million years.  
  
  
  
"Parker, where did you get that idea?"  
  
  
  
"Holly told me that you're always talking to Dea in Drama class and Aubrey told me that she's always saying how hot and sexy you are."  
  
  
  
"Wow, ok first of all, Dea talks to me and all I do is nod, and Aubrey told me about what she said. Listen, do you have any idea how much I like you?"  
  
  
  
"I guess not, I'm still worried about her though, I mean she's exotic and I'm plain and ordinary."  
  
  
  
"Parker, how many times do I have to go over this? I really like you, a lot. I mean, I probably like you more than you like me."  
  
"You want to bet?"  
  
Yes, mission complete, Parker always recovers from depression by competing with someone. It's part of her competitive nature.  
  
  
  
"So, why are your parents divorcing?"  
  
"Dad was cheating on mom with his boss, Ms. Kelly. I can't believe dad, he did the unthinkable to my mom, who loves him more than he will ever know, but no, he blew it because he wanted to get screwed by some slut who will just leave him like a sack of potatoes, idiot."  
  
  
  
"Oh. Did you forget about your present?"  
  
"Me? Forget about presents?"  
  
"I guess not, here," I said as I handed her the package.  
  
Parker tore through the package as a lion would through fresh meat. As she opened the box up, her face lit up with such happiness and joy.  
  
"Gordo, how did you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"You're so oblivious, that I wanted this. Wait, where did you get it?"  
  
"At the mall, at Nina's Fine Jewelry, it was on sale."  
  
"No one wanted this? It's so beautiful though. Thank you. I don't have anything for you."  
  
"You can pay at the Digital Bean."  
  
  
  
"But you are such a gentleman."  
  
"This gentleman is broke."  
  
"Did the money tree in the backyard die?"  
  
We both started to laugh, yes it was true, we did have a weird sense of humor. I was glad that at the time I could make her happy and forget her troubles. I treasured that time of my life, where just a simple laugh, kiss, or smile could make your cares go away.  
  
  
  
"Parker, I was wondering, my parents' office is having a dinner party and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me as my date."  
  
  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"October Fifth."  
  
"I can't, I have a swim meet that night."  
  
"I thought you quit the team in the summer."  
  
"No, they kept me because they said I had nice form when I dived, I also got first place like five times."  
  
  
  
"Oh, I wish you could come."  
  
"I know you do, bring Lizzie or Miranda."  
  
"Nah, wouldn't be the same."  
  
  
  
"You'll find someone, maybe Aubrey."  
  
Out of everyone in our social circle, Aubrey and Parker had become the closest friend wise. Aubrey really had only opened up to Lizzie, Jared, Parker, and me. It seemed like she really didn't like Miranda because they kind of had conflicting personalities. They were both attention seekers and always competing for anyone's attention. Also a week before Aubrey confided in me that she was jealous of Lizzie because she was going out with Jared. Scandals were on the rise, including one involving me.  
  
[A/N: Sorry that took so long! My computer crashed Sunday and I didn't have online till Thursday. I lost all my documents including the last chapter to this story. *GRR* Anyway just to clear things up, there will be references to episodes up until "Lizzie's Eleven". That is all. Please R/R!!] 


	5. My explanation of Love

Call me on the Line  
  
Chapter Five: My explanation of love  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Love. Everyone deals with it in their lives. From a simple puppy love crush to blissful, many year marriages, love is all around us with out us knowing it. Sometimes it is blissful and happy or it can be painful and morbid. Some people believe in love at first sight, while others don't. It just depends on the person.  
  
  
  
I was at a point in my life that I was confused about love. As my parents say this is perfectly normal and blah de blah. They interpret the literal sense of everything, they aren't really emotional people. Sure they understand emotion, but they don't really express it, so they're not really of any help. Lizzie, Miranda, or anyone teenager was stuck in the same situation as me. All the advice my parents would give me was, "Don't rush into something you might regret." What they were talking about was sex.  
  
  
  
We learn about this subject in Health class as well during "The Talk" with our parents. It's a very controversial subject. People can be ostracized because of their sexual experience. It's an important element in a teenager's life and people are stereotyped because of their sexual experience. A girl can be "Slut", "Whore", "Wench", "Pure", "Prude", or "Virginal".  
  
  
  
Guys on the other hand are encourage to "get with" as many girls as possible to prove their masculinity. I don't believe in these stereotypes. The media sometimes portrays teenagers as hormonal, nymphomaniac people, which isn't very accurate. Sure, there are some teenagers like that, but not all of them are like that. In the media's "standards" I wouldn't be considered very masculine since I plan on waiting until I get married to be intimate.  
  
  
  
Now you're probably wondering why I as thinking about love and sex at the time. See, my parents had given me the talk for the 1,000,000th time before Parker was going to come over, and we were going to be alone, together. My parents were going to dinner with their friends, The Cole's, whom they had known longer than the McGuire's. Speaking of the McGuire's, I hadn't seen much of Lizzie lately, but I was going to be going to the Billiard hall they just added on to the Digital Bean with Lizzie and Miranda, tomorrow. Also, remember the date I had with Parker the day before? That was cut short due to an emergency family meeting she had to go to.  
  
  
  
My parents said good bye, and were on their way. Parker and I weren't doing anything special that night; we were going to watch "Billy Madison". I went into the kitchen and got some snacks and drinks and laid them out on the coffee table in front of the television. A minute later the doorbell rang and I went to answer it.  
  
  
  
"Hey Gordo," Parker said standing on the doorstep. "I have the movie, you got the snacks and the television, right?"  
  
  
  
"Y-yeah," I managed to spit out as I looked at Parker.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you going to let me in? It's raining out."  
  
  
  
"Oh, y-yeah."  
  
  
  
Parker then plopped herself down on the sofa, more like jumped and then plopped. She immediately dug into the big bowl of popcorn. I didn't want to make a comment about her eating habits; I didn't want to offend her like I did Miranda.  
  
  
  
"So, what was your family meeting about last night?"  
  
  
  
She glared at me and continued eating.  
  
  
  
Good job, I made her angry, what else could happen?  
  
  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
  
  
Ok, this wasn't good, something terrible must have happened, I scooted closer and closer to her on the couch, she moved away as I scooted.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to watch the movie?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
  
  
"Stay here," she growled as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm m-m-m," she tried to say as she burst into tears and laid her head on my shoulder. Her tears soaked the side of my shoulder. I stroked her hair as she let lose her emotions that were buried down inside of her.  
  
  
  
"Are you moving?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," she screamed hysterically.  
  
  
  
Oh shit, I knew everything was going too perfectly at the time. What did I do to deserve this? I felt like our lives resembled that of Romeo and Juliet. She was the emotional Romeo who was being exiled from Verona, while I was realist Juliet who had a handle on things. That is a strange analogy, but I could relate.  
  
  
  
"Why are you moving?"  
  
  
  
"Mom found a better job," she said as she calmed down a little bit.  
  
"Where?"  
  
  
  
"Reno, Nevada," she said with a sigh.  
  
  
  
Ok, that's not that far away, it's only a state over.  
  
  
  
"That's not it," She said fixing her eyes on me.  
  
  
  
There was more? That wasn't good.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" "I think we should break up."  
  
  
  
I was dumbfounded. My world had fallen apart right in front of my eyes.  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"I think it would be better, since I'm leaving in three weeks. I don't think you could handle the long distance thing, it'd be too much for you."  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
"Well it's obvious that Dea wants you, and once I'm gone she'll get her claws right into. I'm just in the way."  
  
  
  
She got off of the couch and walked towards the door, I had to stop her.  
  
  
  
"Parker, maybe this is the shock of all this coming down on you. W-wait, aren't your parents getting separated? You can stay here!"  
  
  
  
"They made up, besides our relationship hasn't been good since the beginning. There's no romance. We haven't even kissed, and we've been dating for a month!"  
  
  
  
"I thought you weren't into being romantic."  
  
  
  
"Are you calling me aloof?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Well if you had talked to me about it, then."  
  
  
  
I panicked like Lizzie did when she saw Ronnie. I kissed Parker. I could see that she was enjoying it because she wrapped her arms around my neck, as I wrapped mine around her waist, I didn't know what was happening but I enjoyed it. We moved over to the couch and started kissing passionately more and more. We started getting more involved as we were on the couch. I then heard a noise, or maybe I imagined it.  
  
  
  
"Gordo," Parker said meekly.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your parents are home."  
  
  
  
My fears were confirmed, I was in big trouble.  
  
  
  
[A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time, I tried writing different possible ways for this story to go, and I liked this one the best. If anyone lives in Nevada, preferably Reno, can you tell me some information about in a review? Thank you. I hope everyone likes this twist to the story, R&R please! Bye!] 


	6. Mom and Dad don't know best

Call me on the line  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Mother and Father don't know best  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always  
  
  
  
Recap on last chapter: Gordo find out Parker's moving and they get in an argument. Parker says it's best to end the relationship and said it was uneasy to begin with and there was no romance. Gordo panics much like Lizzie did in "A Summer to Remember" and Gordo and Parker start having a, um, kissing fest. A few minutes into it, Gordo's parents come home. Onward with chapter 6.  
  
  
  
I immediately broke away from Parker and saw that my parents were standing there with angry scowls on their faces.  
  
  
  
"David Zephyr Gordon, you have some explaining to do," my mom said disdainfully.  
  
  
  
"What were you thinking? We, uh, Roberta, what words am I looking for," my father said. I knew he was confused and disappointed.  
  
  
  
"We trusted you?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, how could you David? After we specifically told you not to do anything of this nature."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Gordon, I can explain," Parker demanded with a shaky expression.  
  
  
  
"Parker, we are so sorry for David's hormonal behavior, you should leave," dad said as if were going to push Parker out the door.  
  
  
  
"No! It's my fault, I'm sorry," Parker said.  
  
Huh? I was confused; she really did have a handle on things. I couldn't believe how maturely she handled herself at the time  
  
  
  
"I can understand Parker, with you moving and everything. Just don't let it happen again. As for you David, you, I don't know what to say, please just go to your room while your father and I discuss this, you can go Parker."  
  
  
  
Once again, I was dumbfounded, my parents took her side, I was their loving, prodigy of a son.  
  
  
  
"But mom, dad, I-  
  
  
  
"To your room David," they said in tune.  
  
  
  
I shot Parker a look as I walked to my room, she responded with a Cheshire cat smile.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
As I was sitting on my bed, I tilted my head towards the door, trying to listen to my parents' indistinct conversation. I was also nervously fumbling around with my hacky sack. I threw towards the ceiling and caught it; the game went on for about fifteen minutes, which seemed like an hour. I then heard a knock at the door.  
  
  
  
"David, are you there?"  
  
  
  
Uh, yeah, that's where you sent me captain obvious.  
  
  
  
"Yeah mom, where else would I be?"  
  
  
  
"The bathroom maybe?"  
  
  
  
"You would have seen me."  
  
  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
  
  
Yeah, there's nothing else you can do to make me as pissed off as I already am.  
  
  
  
"Yeah mom, come on in, it's open."  
  
  
  
The door made an eerie squeak as she opened it. She looked as if she had done something wrong. Actually, she had, she didn't pay enough attention to me, she was too wrapped up in her damn shrink files, while dad was just her flunky who attended to her every whim and demand. She had me raise myself, sure my dad was there for me some of the time, but the McGuire's felt like more of parents to me, my parents were a figment of Lizzie and Miranda's imaginations. Miranda's parents even knew about me more than my own mother did. I was amazed by it, but I didn't doubt it for one minute.  
  
  
  
"I guess I shouldn't blame you, Parker is moving to the other side of the country."  
  
  
  
"Nevada is only a state over, mom."  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry, I guess I haven't paid enough attention to you, my work has been getting in the way. I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe it; my rock hard mother had a soul underneath all of the frigid air that surrounded her. It was an astonishing milestone in our mother-son relationship. And like mom always says, "Admitting it is the first step." I felt like a burden had been lifted off my shoulders, I could depend on my mother.  
  
  
  
"That's ok, mom," I said lying through my teeth. It made her feel better, I guess.  
  
  
  
"That's good to know, I hope you work this all out," she smiled as she closed the door.  
  
  
  
After she left I immediately grabbed the phone to call Parker. I was unsure at the time if we had broken up or not.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Parker there?"  
  
  
  
"Uh, just a minute, Gordo, it's Celia. She's barricaded herself in her room again, she's really depressed with this whole moving thing. Parker! Phone call! It's Gordo!"  
  
  
  
I started to hear things crash and be thrown. Then I heard a click on the phone line.  
  
  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, this is Parker, right?"  
  
"Yeah, um I know why you're calling."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"You probably want to know if we actually broke up or not."  
  
"I think it would be better if we did."  
  
  
  
After I said that there was three minutes of an awkward silence that was about as unbearable as Ms. Kolinsky the math teacher's ear wrenching laugh. I then heard a click, followed by a dial tone, this was going to be the hardest three weeks of my life. 


	7. Survival

Call me on the line  
  
Chapter Seven: Survival  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
  
  
Monday, the most wretched day of the week for someone who wakes up at 5:55, the bus picks you up at 6:15, and you're at school by 6:55. The teachers wake up in the middle of the night reciting some equation or lecture, while the students wake up to realize they forgot to answer thirty questions about theorems on how the ice age started.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was in a different situation. I had broken up with my girlfriend an hour or so after I made out with her. A guy gets a bad rep for that, normally I wouldn't care but, I cared about Parker, it's just, she was moving 10 hours away, in another state, with swarms of guys who would be crazy not to go out with her. I was scared, something I would never admit to even my best friend, Lizzie.  
  
  
  
My usual before homeroom routine went as follows; first I would find Parker who was always talking to Aubrey and Holly and tell her to meet us (meaning Lizzie, Miranda, Jared, and occasionally Larry) by the gym. Then we'd talk and talk and talk and talk until the bell rang and the teachers started to yell at us.  
  
  
  
I walked towards my locker to find Aubrey standing right in front of it. She had a scowl on her face and her arms crossed.  
  
  
  
"David, I'm very ashamed of you, how could you do that to your sweet Georgia Peach?"  
  
"Please, not right now, I'm not in the mood."  
  
  
  
"Well obviously you were in the mood Saturday night," she said as she raised her eyebrow and chuckled.  
  
  
  
I gave her the coldest expression I could as I slammed my locker shut and went towards the cafeteria. I hoped that she had given up, but who was I kidding? This is Aubrey, the most persistent person I know.  
  
  
  
"Gordo! I know you won't talk to me, but will you at least talk to Lizzie or Miranda," she screamed as she began to follow me.  
  
  
  
"I just want to be alone! You wouldn't understand," I screamed back at her.  
  
  
  
She then caught up with me, jumped on my back which caused me to fall over. Once I was on the ground, she hovered over me not about to let me go as she tried to get her point across.  
  
  
  
"Listen to me! Listen to me good! Gordo, you think I wouldn't understand, but I do! There's this guy, I've been friends with him since I moved here in third grade. We were the best of friends; we told each other everything and had the best jokes. In seventh grade, my friend, Schulyer Ashe, went to the movies with him. She was so excited about it, I felt so jealous, that was the day I realized I liked him and I have ever since. Now he has a girlfriend and they're always together and he doesn't have time for his best friend anymore and neither does she," she said as her face filled up with emotion.  
  
  
  
"Aubrey, you're stepping on my foot with your huge boots!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
She got up and we started to walk towards the cafeteria instead of near our usual meeting spot, the gym. She looked depressed, and it was all because of this one guy that I probably didn't know.  
  
  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, who is this guy?"  
  
  
  
"Gordo, remember our phone conversation like a week ago?"  
  
  
  
---Phone Conversation, one week ago---  
  
  
  
"Gordo, can I tell you something and please don't tell Lizzie?"  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
"I'm kind of jealous of her going out with Jared, bye."  
  
---CLICK---  
  
  
  
---End Phone Conversation---  
  
  
  
"Wow," I said.  
  
"Guess you're not so smart anymore, David, I mean you couldn't keep a relationship together for a long time."  
  
  
  
I felt my blood boil, I wanted to hide under a rock. My world had been broken into pieces and Aubrey wasn't helping one bit. I felt like I had no one to turn to. Lizzie was too busy with Jared and Miranda was doing god knows what. Aubrey could tell I was offended at what she said earlier, her eyes were darting back and forth while her lips were pursed as strands of her hair fell over the front of her face trying to cover her expression.  
  
  
  
So began day one with twenty more to go. 


	8. Midnight Visit

Call me on the Line  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Midnight Visits  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat at my desk reading through Romeo and Juliet. Tomorrow we were going to reenact the balcony scene. I was Romeo and Claire was Juliet. Ms. Cloonan said she had grace and charisma on the stage and should consider a career in acting. Claire started to go around the school proclaiming herself as the next Halle Berry. She is a decent actress but she lacks depth, which makes her just another pretty face on the screen who doesn't know shit about acting.  
  
  
  
My parents were spending time at the office reading through case files and separating them into groups. I flipped through the book looking through other acts and scenes. I still couldn't bring myself to believe that they killed themselves for each other. It's just pathetic, but it happens. It just sickens me. Sure, there are times that you just want to fall into a pit and die, but you would never really go through with it.  
  
  
  
The silence was something I got used to, I liked it. It was relaxing when you can only listen to the sound of your breathing and rain tapping on the roof. I still wanted to go back in time and tell myself not to tell Parker that it was better for us to break up. I can't though, I just can't.  
  
  
  
The rain started to pour harder and harder and started banging like a million feet running across the roof. I looked out the window, you could barely make out the figures outside, it looks as though some one had just painted a beautiful masterpiece and spilled water on it and the colors ran down the canvas and were blurry to the viewers' eyes.  
  
I then put the book down and heard a knock at the door. My heart skipped a beat. I felt like I was in one of those terror movies where the protagonist was alone during a storm and the villain or serial killer was out to get them. I walked to the front of the house and looked through the window to see a blurred figure standing at the door, the figure appeared to be female.  
  
  
  
"Gordo, open the door! It's pouring out here!"  
  
  
  
Hmm, who could it possibly be at 9:23pm? I had no clue.  
  
  
  
"Who's out there?"  
  
  
  
"Uh, who do you think?"  
  
  
  
I opened the door to see Parker standing soaked on the porch. She must have been freezing in her midriff bearing tank top and purple tie up jeans.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you here," I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Thunder boomed through the sky and Parker jumped at the sound.  
  
  
  
"Just let me in," she commanded.  
  
  
  
I let her in and she looked around as if she had never been here before. She was extremely soaked. "Do you want to change?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but not in the same room as you," she scoffed.  
  
  
  
I went to my room and grabbed a pair of pajamas Miranda had given me for my birthday. A shirt with the British flag and white sweat paints and white striped socks. What guy wears white striped socks? I handed them to her and she eyed them carefully and started to laugh.  
  
  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
  
  
"Did you pick these out?"  
  
  
  
"Present from Miranda."  
  
"Wow, that's funny, where's the bathroom?"  
  
  
  
"Second door on the left."  
  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I sat on the couch flipping through channels until I stumbled on the cardio punch commercial Matt was in. Stupid people in the editing department, you can tell that his voice was dubbed in. A few minutes later she came out with a towel wrapped on her head. She looked down at her feet as she walked around the dining room.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
  
  
"Looking at my feet while I walk, never done it before. Kind of fun."  
  
  
  
I let out a chuckle, it was kind of amusing watching Parker watching her feet as she tried not to fall down.  
  
  
  
"So, why are you here?"  
  
  
  
"Honestly, I don't know, my parents were fighting again about which house they were going to buy, so I said I was going out and not to expect me back. Then it started to rain and I ended up here."  
  
  
  
"Were you drinking or high on drugs?"  
  
  
  
"No, I'm not a druggie or alcoholic. I'm in SADD club with Jared and Holly. Remember?"  
  
  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she sat down in the recliner. The phone rang. I let the answering machine pick it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"David, we're stuck at the office; you're probably in bed by now so, goodnight."  
  
  
  
"I should be going," Parker said trying to get up.  
  
  
  
I was about to do anything to make her stay, I just wanted to talk to her and have everything be normal again.  
  
  
  
"What about the storm," I asked.  
  
  
  
Thunder crashed and lightning flickered through the sky and she jumped once again.  
  
  
  
"You're right," she said quizzically. "I should probably stay here."  
  
  
  
"You need to stay here," I said. I realized I sounded like some crazy stalker who was going to lock up the house and, oh you get the picture.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
  
  
"We broke up; it's plain and simple as the day."  
  
  
  
"Parker.."  
  
  
  
The rain started harder and harder, it was like monsoon season in California.  
  
"That's it, I'm staying," Parker said turning away from the door. "I hate the rain."  
  
  
  
She slid down and then was sitting against the door. Her arms were crossed against her chest and she blew a strand of wet hair out of eyes.  
  
  
  
"So, can we talk?"  
  
  
  
"About what," she said trying to be oblivious, frankly it didn't work.  
  
  
  
"Us," I said with a sigh.  
  
  
  
"It never happened," she sounded hurt as she avoided eye contact with me and put her ear against the door to listen to the rain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No wonder no one gets close to you, you're too much of a bitch to see that there are people that actually care about you! There's one standing right in front of you!"  
  
  
  
She brought herself up and walked over and slapped me. Pain stung my cheeks as a tear from the pain made it sting even more. She bit her lip and once again avoided eye contact.  
  
  
  
"Will you at least talk to me?"  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Well, you just did."  
  
  
  
"Thank you captain obvious," she sneered.  
  
  
  
"Just tell me how you feel," I sighed.  
  
  
  
"I feel as though I opened up to you and you betrayed me. You..you made me feel as though I was a toy, that I was being used for your own sick pleasure. I felt safe and I let myself do that, I feel so stupid that I opened up to you."  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't though."  
  
  
  
"I do, and you can't change it."  
  
  
  
We stood there staring at each other during an unbearable silence.  
  
  
  
"I better be going, my parents might be worried, fat chance," Parker said submissively.  
  
  
  
"Bye," I said.  
  
  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
She left the house and I was alone, once again. I felt bad, but a feeling of relief came over me. I had least gotten out how she felt, so that was an accomplishment. I still wanted her to forgive me, but that obviously wasn't going to happen anytime. Wait, what am I thinking? I didn't do anything wrong. I guess no one did anything wrong. I was so confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
[A/N: Wow, this was kind of uneventful. I'm planning on writing a sequel, but due to my lack of reviews, it shows that people aren't really into the story. The sequel will most likely be in Parker's POV, if there is a sequel.. Please read and review! Tell your friends to read and review! The reviews, um, encourage me, yeah that's it. Thanks] 


	9. Too weird

Call me on the line  
  
Chapter Nine: Too weird  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
  
  
It was the day I was going to make my acting debut, well not exactly; after all it was me who was the question mark in the third grade grammar pageant.  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked through the halls of Hill Ridge High as posters advertising the homecoming dance in two weeks adorned the walls. The posters had bright shades of yellow and blue, our school's colors. Yeah, in two weeks and one day Parker would be moving away to Reno, Nevada. I then felt two familiar hands on each of my shoulders; I glanced to see Lizzie and Miranda standing on both sides of me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Our sources tell us that you and Parker broke up on Saturday," Miranda said stunned.  
  
  
  
"Also, that you dumped her," Lizzie said disappointed. "And that you are Romeo in your class and Claire Miller is Juliet."  
  
  
  
"Please do not tell us that you dumped Parker, for Claire," Miranda said with a disgusted tone and scrunching her nose as if something smelled.  
  
  
  
Ok, why would Lizzie and Miranda think that? It's not my fault who the teacher chose to be Juliet.  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, Miranda, you guys have known me for a long time, right?"  
  
  
  
"Right..?"  
  
  
  
"Do you actually think I'd do something like that?"  
  
  
  
"I guess not," Lizzie said.  
  
  
  
"But high school can change you," Miranda insisted.  
  
  
  
"Do you want High School to change me?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Good," I said with a sigh of relief. "So, are you guys going to homecoming or have any dates?"  
  
  
  
"Lizzie of course is going with Jared, her perfect boyfriend," Miranda exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Miranda, he is so not perfect. He snorts when he laughs, he got in trouble last year for singing 'Farmer in the Dell' with Leo Nicholson," Lizzie pointed out. "Is that the same Leo that Jared beat up," Miranda asked.  
  
  
  
"How many people do you know named Leo," I asked bluntly.  
  
  
  
"Only one," Miranda said thinking.  
  
  
  
"It's him," I said. "He's in my English class."  
  
  
  
"Let's go back to homecoming. Miranda, who are you going with," Lizzie asked.  
  
  
  
"I was going to ask Larry, but he has a star wars convention that night that he can't miss."  
  
  
  
"What about you, Gordo?"  
  
  
  
"As Ethan said, 'I'll be paddling my kayak alone'."  
  
  
  
"Is there anyone you want to ask," Lizzie asked.  
  
  
  
I couldn't tell Lizzie and Miranda that I still wanted to go with Parker, but I didn't know. Of course Dea was going to try and ask me, but I was of course most likely going to reject her.  
  
  
  
"Earth to Gordo," Miranda yelled as she waved her hand in front of my face.  
  
"Oh, I was thinking about something else."  
  
  
  
"Like Parker," Miranda snickered.  
  
  
  
"Will you just drop it?"  
  
  
  
"Sorry Gordo, it's not my fault for pointing out the obvious," Miranda sneered.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Gordo, Aubrey's printed out her IM conversations with you and showed them to us," Lizzie pointed out.  
  
  
  
Miranda got a folded piece of paper out of her book bag. Lizzie peered over Miranda's shoulder and started to read it.  
  
  
  
"Aubzy123 says 'What's the deal with you and Parker?' DirectorDude321 says 'Uh, I really don't know.' Aubzy123 says 'Do you still have feelings for her?' DirectorDude321 says, 'I think I do, I'm not sure.' Aubzy123 says, 'I KNEW IT!!! Did you know she still wears the necklace?' DirectorDude321 signs off at 10:45pm," Lizzie read.  
  
  
  
"Why would Aubrey do that," I asked. "I told her not to tell anyone!"  
  
  
  
"We're not anyone. We're your best friends, we should know how you feel," Lizzie said.  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't understand! Do me a favor and stop putting your noses in my business?" I stormed off. This so far had been the worst morning of the school year. It was just about to get worse as I saw Kate and Claire walk in my direction. This is just peachy.  
  
  
  
"Gordo, I'd like to inform you that I really don't look forward to my acting debut sixth period," Claire said flipping a curly ringlet of hair over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I assure you, the feeling is mutual," I snapped at her.  
  
  
  
"Why did your teacher choose you to be Romeo? You're not exactly tall, dark, and handsome," Kate sneered.  
  
  
  
"One out of Three isn't exactly that bad," I heard a familiar voice say.  
  
  
  
I turned around to see Dea standing right in back of me. She looked at Claire with disgust.  
  
  
  
"Hi Gordo, um, I was like wondering, will you go to Homecoming with me," Dea said with a Cheshire cat like smile.  
  
  
  
"Uh, no, I can't, I'm already going with someone, sorry," I said lying through my teeth.  
  
  
  
"I understand, bye," She said dejectedly as she walked away.  
  
  
  
"So are you like going with anyone," Kate asked.  
  
  
  
"What do you think," I said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you'll find someone, trust me," Kate said shyly with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Kate, we better jet, we have to go meet with Lacey Rubik about decorating the freshman hall for homecoming," Claire insisted. "See you in English, Gordo."  
  
  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
"See ya," I said.  
  
  
  
I continued to walk towards my homeroom. This was getting too weird. I was in a fight with Lizzie and Miranda, and Kate and Claire were being nice to me of all people. Fine, it was more of Kate than Claire but Claire didn't even try to stop Kate. I started to look up at the paintings on top of the ceiling. I didn't realize where I was going until I bumped into someone.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" the voice yelled.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I sneered sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Yo, Gordon, chill," I then realized it was Ethan that I had bumped into.  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry, Ethan."  
  
  
  
"That's okay, heck I ran into a beehive," He said with a chuckle. "How's life treating you Gordon?"  
  
  
  
"Pretty shitty," I said. "Have you ever liked someone so much, got what you wanted, and it just slipped through your hands?"  
  
  
  
Ethan began to have an expression on his face that implied that he was thinking. His eyes darted back and forth as he began to think more and more.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, in seventh grade, I liked this Denise girl, but she liked Danny Kessler. Then she actually talked to me! I was so happy. But all I could say was 'Uh, I, uh' then she went out with Danny for a week and I haven't talked to her since," Ethan said with a scowl on his face.  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"It was nice talking to Gordon, later," Ethan said with a slight smile on his face as he walked away. At least there were a few people I could depend on. 


End file.
